


爱丢东西的神

by IvySwearDaLove



Series: 神族宇宙 [1]
Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove
Summary: after loki fell off the bifrost, thor and his friends went on a trip to bring him home.





	1. Chapter 1

1.

身披铠甲的索尔奥丁森跪在众神之父奥丁面前，仰着头看着王座上的父亲，天蓝色的眼里尽是不解与失望。

他今天来见奥丁只有一个目的：请求他允许自己外出寻找落下彩虹桥的洛基。

但奥丁用模棱两可的回答敷衍着他，他想不明白为什么。

奥丁握着权杖，眼神未落在自己的长子身上，空洞的看向前方空荡荡的神殿，眼中情绪不明，过了许久才缓缓开口：“你是阿斯加德未来的王，你有更大的责任和更艰巨的使命，你要着眼于更广的范围，你的人民，九界的……”

索尔蹭的站了起来：“成为阿斯加德的王，和我现在要做的事情没有冲突。如果我不能挽救自己的弟弟，那我怎么能保护整个九界？”

奥丁没有再说话，只是深深地看了索尔一眼。

等不到回应的索尔张开手召唤过神锤，转身离开了神殿。

背后似乎传来一声叹息，但索尔并没有听清。

2.

弗丽嘉抚摸着索尔金色的头发，在他身边坐下：“让我猜猜，你父亲没有同意你的请求对么？”

索尔低头看着脚下的地板：“洛基做错了事，但并不妨碍他是我弟弟，是奥丁的儿子。”

“也许你父亲有他的苦衷，”弗丽嘉用手指理着索尔的长发，“他是众神之父，他做的很多决定都有旁人无法理解的苦衷。”

“您也觉得我该放着洛基不管么？”索尔突然抬起头看向弗丽嘉，急切的等待着她的回答。

弗丽嘉抚着他头发的手一顿，对上索尔湛蓝的眼睛，脸上的微笑渐渐淡去，过了一会儿才道：“洛基也是我的孩子。”

索尔看着她的神情，眨了眨眼睛笑了起来，张开手拥抱住弗丽嘉：“谢谢您，妈妈。”

弗丽嘉拍了拍他的后背，眼中的担忧并未被索尔看见，抿唇微笑：“去吧，带你弟弟回家。”

3.

离开寝殿的索尔被人拦在了门外。

他看着面前整装待发的四个人，忍不住笑着向他们走过去：“你们这是做什么？”

“陪你一起去找洛基啊。”

索尔脸上的笑意变得有些复杂，他拍了拍几人的肩膀，顿了顿，道：“朋友们，上一次我带你们一起出征，结果差点儿害得大家都回不来。”见有人想说话，他抬手阻止，“洛基可能落在宇宙中的任何地方，也许比约顿海姆更危险，我不能带你们去。”

“如果真的那么危险，那你也不应该去。”

索尔摇头：“洛基是我的兄弟，他犯了错，应该接受阿斯加德的审判，而不是像个无家可归的人一样流落在外。”

“这么看来，我们几个是非去不可了。”

索尔看向希芙，只见她耸了耸肩：“我要是不去，你们几个怕是找不到洛基，还得把自己弄丢了。”

索尔无奈的笑了笑，点了点头：“好。那我们现在就出发。”

4.

然而，一行人到海姆达尔面前，试图寻找洛基的踪迹，却被告知连他也无法看到洛基现在何处，看起来他再次用魔法隐藏了自己的行踪。

失望之余，希芙突然想起自己曾经听说过的一个人。

“我听说那是全宇宙最厉害的赏金猎人，只要付得起赏金，就能帮你找到任何想要找的人。”

听到这句话，索尔眼神一亮：“这人在哪儿？”

“宇宙边缘，混乱星球，加塞林。”

5.

一行人到达加塞林的时候，就看见一片昏黄的天幕下，废墟般的城市里偶尔出现几个穿的破破烂烂的人，看起来是这个星球的土著，身材矮小，长相与中庭人完全不同。

穿着整齐的五位战士和泥泞的背景格格不入。

索尔在狭窄的街道里转过了几个弯后终于忍无可忍的抓过一个路人询问起赏金猎人的住处。瘦小的土著在高大的雷神面前缩成一团，伸出手来颤颤巍巍的指了指不远处的一座仓库般的房子。

索尔顺着他指的方向看了一眼，松开手将他放回到地上，笑得和蔼的拍了拍路人的头。

路人落荒而逃，留下索尔无辜的看向身后几人：“我很吓人么？”

四人有的点头有的摇头，还有人干脆抿着嘴不说话。

6.

几人走进那所大仓库的时候，年轻的Astrid正在一堆垃圾里翻箱倒柜的找着什么东西。

索尔小心翼翼的抬高腿，从满地的杂物里艰难的找出足以下脚的空隙。但他身材太高了，在狭窄的空间里很难控制好自己的落脚点。

于是，索尔一脚踩碎了一只瓦罐的时候，Astrid从杂货堆里抬起了头，摘掉满是灰尘的帽子和眼睛看了一眼。

嗯，五个人，不是加塞林土著，穿得挺好看的，长得也不错，尤其最前面那个穿着红色披风的男人，可惜看他一会儿看自己一会儿看碎瓦罐的表情，大概是个傻的。

Astrid捏着帽子和眼镜腿，绕过遍地的杂物，灵活的翻到一张干净的写字台后面，一屁股坐在了椅子上，双腿一抬，架在桌面上，大有一代赏金猎人大师的风范。可她张着嘴想了半天，也没想出什么配得上自己这气势的开场白，只好故作声高的问了一句：“有事么？”

“我们在找人，希望能得到赏金猎人的帮助。”

“嗯……”Astrid拉开抽屉，翻出一本记事本，唰唰唰翻到一页空白，咬开笔盖记到，“这里要价可是很高的。按人计费，说吧，你们要找谁？”

“洛基奥丁森，阿斯加德的王子。”

说完只听“啪”的一声，Astrid笔记本一合，站起身来指着大门：“慢走不送。”

“等等！”

Astrid没有让索尔把话说完：“我师……我最讨厌阿斯加德人。阿斯加德的生意，一概不做。门在那边，走的时候看着点儿，别踩坏别的东西了。”

说完，Astrid又翻出写字台，蹲下身去在脚下的垃圾堆里翻找起来，一边找一边嘟囔：“到底扔哪儿去了……”

五人面面相觑，索尔正想上前讨价还价，披风却不小心挂到旁边架子上的小瓷瓶。瓷瓶翻倒的同时，一颗发着光的绿宝石从瓶口掉了出来。

Astrid余光瞥见宝石的莹绿色光芒，猛地抬头大声叫到：“我的宝石！”

索尔看见宝石掉出来的一瞬间就弯腰去救，宝石刚掉到手心里，就被Astrid这一叫吓得一抖，险些把宝石甩了出去。

Astrid从杂货堆里蹦蹦跳跳的来到索尔面前，一路上也不知踩碎了多少瓶瓶罐罐。其余四人抱着胳膊在旁边津津有味的看着。

“宝石还我！”Astrid把手举高伸到索尔面前。

索尔第一反应就是把宝石还给她，可一旁的四人突然同时开始咳嗽，他一看，就见四个人挤眉弄眼的给他使眼色。

索尔低头看了看手心里的绿宝石，再一看一脸紧张的Astrid，手心一合，把手高高举过头顶：“谁找到就归谁。除非，你把我丢了的东西找还给我，我就把你的还你。”

Astrid气哼哼的拽住他的胳膊，想要把他的手掌拉过来，可她咬牙切齿费劲了力气，索尔依然纹丝不动，只低着头看她，笑得满脸灿烂，可在Astrid看来，那副欠揍的笑脸又蠢又狡猾。

不信邪的Astrid蹦了半天，可站直身体才到索尔胸口的她怎么可能够得到呢？最后她情急之下抓住索尔的铠甲就要顺着他的身子往上爬，却被索尔用另一只手拎起来放回到了地面的高度。

Astrid委屈。

长得高很了不起嘛？！

最后把自己折腾的精疲力尽的Astrid还是无可奈何的答应了索尔的条件。

看着索尔大笑着把绿宝石装进自己胸前，Astrid气恼的想着：“师父说得对，阿斯加德的男人都不是什么好东西！”


	2. Chapter 2

7.

简单收拾了一下，Astrid带着五个人坐上了自己的小飞船。本就不大的小型逃生艇此刻显得更加拥挤不堪，Astrid只好让他们席地而坐，抓稳扶好。

“说好了，找到你们要找的人，就把宝石还我！”Astrid狠狠瞪了一眼坐在自己旁边笑得无害的男人，心里默默祈祷：“万能的神族猎人啊，保佑我运气好一点，别给师父丢了脸砸了招牌……更不能丢脸丢到讨厌的阿斯加德人面前！”

她侧目一瞥身边乖乖坐在拥挤的座位里的男人，见他还微笑着冲自己眨了眨眼，心里愤愤的补充道：“尤其不能让可恶的索尔奥丁森看笑话！”

8.

紧接着Astrid就做了一件极其丢脸的事情。

她胸有成竹的把飞船降落在了一颗从未去过的星球上，用她从师父那里学来的一点点追踪的本领，称这里有过洛基的踪迹。

索尔一行人也丝毫没有怀疑“全宇宙最伟大的赏金猎人”的本事，跟着Astrid下了飞船。

于是Astrid成功的把大家领到了一颗死星上。

这颗星球正处在末日崩溃的边缘，一群面黄肌瘦的土著居民正在一片洼地里疯狂互殴争夺食物。

索尔高大的身影出现在洼地旁的土坡上时，鲜红的披风一下子吸引来了所有人的主意。争斗中的土著突然停了下来，目光在索尔一行人和自己人身上游移了几个来回，几乎是同时调转方向冲上了土坡。

见前面几个人冲的太猛，三勇士上前两步，堪堪挡住汹涌而来的人潮，却并没有动武。

霍根回头看了一眼索尔，眼神示意道：“怎么办？”

索尔见这些人身材瘦小干瘪，虽然看起来势头很凶，但其实早就饿的没了攻击人的力气，皱了皱眉，转头看向Astrid。

Astrid一见他满脸担心甚至是疼惜的表情，没来由的心头一紧。

“我们的飞船上是不是还有食物补给？”

“啊？是啊，都是我……”

“沃斯塔格，去把补给搬一半儿下来分给他们。”索尔没等Astrid说完，抢先下达了命令，走到人群面前张开双臂，以最温柔且威严的语气安抚着躁动的人群。

Astrid在他背后张大了嘴巴看着眼前的一切，心想着，要是配上个雄壮感人的背景音乐，高大威猛的天神慷慨解囊，安抚恐惧饥饿的外星人民这一幕应该非常美好。

但是……

她捏了捏拳头走向自己的飞船。

没走几步，索尔一把按住了她的肩膀，将她带回了原地。

“你不用去帮忙，沃斯塔格一个人足够搬下整艘飞船，你可以和我们一起留在这里给大家分发食物。”

Astrid抬头看着索尔认真友好的笑脸，扯了扯嘴角：“谁说我要去帮忙搬东西了！那些都是我买的补给啊你这个可恶的阿斯加德人！”

9.

当晚，坐在半空的飞船上，Astrid委屈巴巴的掏出小本本记下了以下内容：

“阿斯加德王子，索尔奥丁森，欠账：半船补给，合计1500加塞林币。”

“补充：师父说得对，阿斯加德的男人太讨厌了。”

“但是好像长得都很好看。”

“嗯……长得再好看也还是很讨厌。”

10.

经历过这次“大出血”后的Astrid痛定思痛，暗自保证下次绝对不会再去这种末日边缘的死星。

“万能的神族猎人啊，请保佑我下次不要去饥荒的星球了。”

于是他们经历了一场陷入混战的星球，头一回上战场的Astrid随便挤进混战区打得不亦乐乎，结果被双方战士当做对方的人，还是抓住索尔扔出的锤子才从战场中心逃了出来。

……

“万能的神族猎人啊，请保佑我下次不要去打仗的星球了。”

于是他们遇上了一个被洪水席卷的寒冰之国，整个星球荒无人烟甚至能冻死人。非神族之躯的Astrid一路上靠索尔的披风才勉强没有从沙雕被冻成冰雕。

……

“万能的神族猎人啊，请保佑我下次去一个太太平平的星球！”

于是他们找到了一个荒芜的死星，除了一座雪山和一个穿着斗篷漂浮在空中的小红娃娃之外什么都没有。

……

“万能的神族猎……算了，师父酒还没醒求她也没有用……”

衰神附体的Astrid坐在飞船外的荒地上，伸着小手烤着火，一边心里充满怨念的想着，到底是自己追踪的本领太差了，还是洛基真的到过这些地方，或者故意留下线索欺骗她这个单纯无辜的小女孩儿呢？

毕竟师父说过阿斯加德的男人都是大骗子。

师父说的肯定没有错。

身后传来靴子踩在草地上的声音，Astrid回头一看，发现五个阿斯加德人正整齐的站在自己面前。

Astrid嘴角一颤。这阵势，怎么看怎么像寻仇的……？他们大概也看出自己是个半吊子的赏金猎人了吧？

“你们……”Astrid本想强装镇定，可是一开口才发现自己连说话都颤颤巍巍的。

希芙蹲下身来，仍比坐在地上的Astrid高那么一点儿。

“小姑娘，你不是我们要找的赏金猎人吧？”

Astrid扁了扁嘴：“我是赏金猎人。”

“那应该是最穷的赏金猎人。”

Astrid气哼哼的看了一眼插嘴的霍根。

范达尔拍了霍根一下，走近Astrid跟前，微笑着问：“别害怕，实话实说，我们不会欺负你的。”

Astrid看着眼前几个人的神情，最后将视线定格在站在最后的索尔脸上，委屈的开口道：“我是赏金猎人没错，但是你们要找的那个是我师父。”

“那你师父在哪儿？”

“在睡觉。”

众人：？？？

Astrid补充道：“我师父爱喝酒，每次喝多了就要睡好久才能醒过来。我只负责把你们的要求记下来，等我师父醒了交给她。但是我把师父的绿宝石弄丢了，我怕师父醒来知道我碰过她的宝贝，还被别人拿走，会生气。而且你们又很着急的样子，所以只好答应你们来找人了。”说完她揉了揉鼻子补充道，“而且这是我第一次自己出任务，我想证明给我师父看，我还是学到了点儿东西的。”

几人无奈的尴尬了一会儿，希芙再次看向Astrid：“你师父多久才能醒来？”

“这次要睡三个月，还剩十二天零五个小时。”Astrid想都没想的回答。

“你怎么这么肯定是三个月？”

“我师父说的啊。”

“她什么时候说的？”

“喝酒之前。”

“……”

希芙站起身来和身后几个人小声说了几句话，很快众人做出了决定，陪Astrid回加塞林，等真正的赏金猎人酒醒。

之后几人各自散去，留下Astrid一个人坐在火堆旁，心道自己的第一个任务就这样惨烈的失败了。

最重要的是，还丢脸丢到了阿斯加德人面前！

师父一定会罚她三个月不许吃糖的。

就在Astrid为自己空荡荡的糖果罐子担忧的时候，刚才一直沉默着的索尔在她身边坐了下来。


	3. Chapter 3

11.

Astrid警惕的看了身边的索尔一眼，小心翼翼的把脚边放着的一罐存粮往自己的方向敛了敛，嘟囔着问：“你来干嘛？”

“我看你心情不太好。”索尔的蓝眼睛认真的看着Astrid，金发绑在脑后，顺着一侧肩膀滑了下来。

“怎么可能好的起来啊，第一次自己出任务就给师父丢了这么大的人。”Astrid拿过一根木棍戳了戳快要熄灭的火堆，“等她酒醒了肯定又要重重的罚我了。”

索尔皱眉：“她经常重罚你么？”可小姑娘看起来很喜欢她师父的样子啊。

Astrid使劲点头：“对啊！每次我惹师父生气，她都会把我的糖果罐子藏起来不给我吃，太惨了……”

见Astrid撇嘴，一脸绝望的表情，索尔突然觉得心情好了些，于是默默记下了小姑娘喜欢吃糖的小习惯。

“等我们回到阿斯加德，那里有很多好吃的水果糖给你吃。”

Astrid看向索尔的眼神突然放起了光。

几秒之后，自制力超强的好姑娘Astrid摇了摇头：“不行，我不能去阿斯加德。”

“为什么？你不想去阿斯加德看看么？”

“阿斯加德太远了，来回要好久，我师父一个人肯定活不下去的。”

索尔哑然。

只听小姑娘自顾自的解释道：“自从我师父开始喝酒，那些师兄们就一个个的都离开她自谋出路去了。我师父是个酒鬼，我不照顾她谁照顾她呀。她每次喝多了就要睡好几个月，我不留着收拾家，她怕是要被蜘蛛网活活闷死了。”

索尔听完笑了起来，露出几颗洁白的牙，别说，还挺好看的。

Astrid看着索尔的微笑，觉得这家伙今天看起来好像没有之前那么讨厌了。

“你师父为什么不让你继承她的衣钵去做赏金猎人呢？”

“师父什么都没教我呀，追踪的这点儿知识还是我自己偷偷学的。”

“为什么？”

“因为我笨。”Astrid摇晃着脑袋，“师父的原话是，‘你那几个智商不太够的师兄都比你机灵的多，稍微一不注意你就能让坏人拐跑了’。”

不知道为什么，索尔的眼皮突然跳了跳。

索尔半天没反应，Astrid也没多想，低着头不停地戳着火堆，继续唠唠叨叨：“我师父说的话总是对的。我还没做成一次任务，还没证明我也有学到东西，证明我可以成为一个和她一样好的赏金猎人，就把师父最宝贝的绿宝石给弄丢了，还给她丢了脸……”关键是丢到了她最讨厌的阿斯加德人面前！！

索尔拍了拍她的肩膀，张开手将妙尔尼尔召唤了过来。锤子破风而来，把Astrid棕色的头发撩的乱七八糟。

趁她整理头发的时候，索尔开口，声音低哑沉静：“我也曾很努力地向我父亲证明我可以成为阿斯加德优秀的王，也曾因为我的鲁莽失去了我的锤子——当然啦，那只是暂时的。不过后来，我也因此去了以前从未去过的地方，认识了很多新的朋友。经过那段时间之后，我觉得自己变得比以前更好了。”

Astrid放下手里的木棍，抱着腿坐着，脸侧放在膝盖上看着索尔讲故事：“那你现在向你父亲证明自己了么？”

索尔扬了扬锤子，笑得一脸骄傲。

Astrid也忍不住微笑起来，接着问道：“所以你跟我说这些做什么？”

索尔脸上的笑容僵硬了一秒：“我是想告诉你，总有一天你会证明你的价值，也会找回你失去的东西。”

Astrid认真的看着索尔的眼睛：“我失去的就是绿宝石，你还给我就行了，不用那么麻烦。”

索尔笑容一垮，视线离开了Astrid的小脸，看向更广袤的草原，半晌才道：“你不觉得这个时候这么说很破坏气氛么？”

Astrid摇头：“不啊。我看过我师父从中庭带回来的电影，男孩子和女孩子坐在一起聊聊天，然后就拥抱接吻谈恋爱什么的，太套路了。”顿了顿，Astrid笑容尽是自豪的补充，“而且我师父说了，如果有个男人突然坐下来跟你谈心，那他一定没按好心。”

一向光明磊落积极阳光的索尔奥丁森有一点点心虚。

“你师父一定是被坏男人伤害过才这样说的。”索尔尽力想把Astrid被她师父带坏的思想矫正过来。

“嗯，而且是一个来自阿斯加德的坏男人。”Astrid点头应和。

宇宙某处的洛基突然打了两个喷嚏。

12.

索尔也不记得自己是怎么结束了和Astrid的对话，只是第二天，在回去加塞林的路上，Astrid突然从一堆奇奇怪怪的追踪仪后面抬起头来，指着下面的一个星球兴奋的叫道：“快快快！降落降落！洛基就在下面！”

席地而坐的四个人对视一眼，没有理她。

索尔看着四个人一齐抬头看自己的无奈表情，嘿嘿一笑，把飞船降落在了那颗陌生的星球上。


	4. Chapter 4

13.

在这颗星球上，他们再次遭遇了战争。众人无奈的坚信Astrid又一次带错了路。

只有Astrid看着前方的混战区，兴奋地拍着索尔的手臂说道：“穿过这片混战区就到了！我保证洛基就在附近！”

索尔低头看了看激动的Astrid，有一瞬间他怀疑是她自己想加入混战胡乱打仗才故意带他们来这里的。

于是，对战了几个月都没分出个胜负的几方士兵，在五个阿斯加德战士和一个矮个子小姑娘的捣乱之下，很快集体躺倒在了战场上。

索尔站在一众倒地不起的士兵之中，握着锤子轻轻喘息。

Astrid左右乱瞅着，走到索尔身边，仰头看他。

金色的长发在橘红色的阳光下随风微微颤抖，发梢被汗水打湿，几缕缠在一起纠结难分。

今天的阿斯加德坏男人好像比昨天还要好看。

Astrid突然感觉心脏跳动的节奏和往常不太一样，她赶紧抬手按了按自己的胸口，心道，可别是心律不齐吧。

索尔并没有注意到身边的Astrid，只是隐约用余光瞥见旁边站了个人。他突然看着不远处兴奋地抬起手背，随手向身旁拍了拍：“范达尔你看那是什么！”

Astrid毫无防备的被他大手一拍，正拍在了胸前，打的她呼吸一窒。

身后的范达尔一愣：“你说什么？”

索尔这才意识到自己身边的不是他，那是……

是Astrid气呼呼走掉的背影。

索尔突然意识到自己刚才用力过猛了，而且按照小姑娘的身高，自己刚才随手一挥，好像正打在了小姑娘的……

索尔突然觉得自己这几天努力塑造的美好形象坍塌了。

14.

众人跟在Astrid身后穿越战场，按她追踪仪上显示的位置走去。

冷不防的一只暗箭从背后射了过来，沃斯塔格一把推开走在最后的霍根，却被箭正射中腹部。

射箭的士兵已濒临死亡，在胡乱射出最后一支箭后自己咽了气。

谁能想到伟大的仙宫战士竟然在小战场上翻了船呢？

索尔看了看伤口，不算严重，但也需要治疗。于是他让霍根陪着沃斯塔格先回阿斯加德去治疗伤口，范达尔和希芙留下继续寻找洛基。

在他们安排好这一切后，Astrid的追踪仪突然出现了问题。

她把罗盘一样的仪器举得高高的，却依然毫无反应：“不应该啊，刚才明明信号很强烈的啊……”

索尔听见小姑娘的话，走上前来接过罗盘，举在空中半晌，又放下来敲了几下，仍然没有反应。

“不会是坏了吧？”

Astrid瞪了他一眼，一把抢走罗盘：“我师父的宝贝，敲坏了你来赔！”

15.

当天几人在最后出现信号的地点附近扎了营。

天色暗下来后，Astrid抱着从飞船上搬下来的毯子，刚刚铺在地上，就被范达尔截住。

她一脸茫然的抬头看他：“飞船上还有被子，要我帮你拿么？”

范达尔笑着摇了摇头，凑近小姑娘身边低声问了一句：“你半天没和索尔说话了，吵架啦？”

Astrid眨了眨眼：“……没有啊。”

“没有就好，”他抬头看了一眼Astrid背后的方向，继续问道，“那你觉得索尔这人怎么样？”

坏男人！

Astrid想也没想，脑子里直接蹦出这三字。

抢她的宝石，拿她的补给，还拍她的……

坏男人。

“比起他，我觉得你更好一些。”Astrid很认真的回答。

范达尔脸上的笑容立刻变得有些尴尬，也不知道是该开心还是无奈的站起身走掉了。

Astrid看着他冲自己背后露出一个“兄弟尽力了”的表情，疑惑的转过头来，只看见站在不远处的索尔转过身去背对自己伸了个懒腰，张开双手使劲舒展着，却不知是有意还是无意的把锤子召唤了过来，还用锤柄蹭了蹭后背。

Astrid面对索尔夸张的动作，撇着嘴在心里嫌弃：傻大个。

不等她低头继续铺床，腰间别着的罗盘突然有了动静。

Astrid把罗盘拿在手里，抬头看向指针所指的方向，站起身来就窜了出去。

16.

索尔过了半天才转回身来，却发现Astrid并不在自己身后。

床铺了一半儿，显然是突然离开的。

她会去哪儿呢？

索尔左右张望了半天，正在担心之际，就见身材矮小的Astrid用铁链拉着一个比她高出两头的人走了回来。

是洛基！

索尔不可思议的跑上前去，看着被铁锁拷着还锁着嘴的洛基，又看向Astrid：“你是怎么抓到他的？”

Astrid耸了耸肩，把手里的铁链子扔给索尔：“我师父的罗盘从来不会出错。”

“可是……”这可是洛基啊，怎么会被一个傻乎乎的小姑娘随随便便就抓到！

“我师父说过，某些法师系的坏男人特别喜欢玩儿分身，站在你前面那个是假的，背后才是真的。”Astrid拍了拍手上的灰尘，骄傲道，“我师父说的真没错。”

洛基在后面低着头挑了挑眉。

17.

索尔把洛基捆在了一旁的树上。

Astrid的小飞船不能长时间运行，他们必须等到第二天天亮才能出发。

见要抓的人终于抓到了，Astrid站到索尔面前，伸出手道：“绿宝石还我。”

“什么？”索尔装傻。

“说好的！我帮你找到洛基你就把绿宝石还我！你这个坏男人别想耍赖！”Astrid在索尔胸口捶了一拳。

“啊，绿宝石，对……”索尔伸手去身上摸，可摸了半天也没掏出什么来。

Astrid盯着他的动作，眼睛越睁越大：“你不会把我的绿宝石弄丢了吧！”

“没，没有，怎么会呢？”索尔说着，突然一拍脑袋，“对了，我之前把宝石交给霍根了，他现在在阿斯加德。”

“你什么时候给他的？！我怎么不知道！”

“在你不知道的时候。”

“……”

Astrid怀疑索尔奥丁森想霸占她的绿宝石。

见小姑娘生气了，索尔赶紧笑着安抚：“别生气，我们明天就出发，把洛基带回阿斯加德，我再把宝石给你，而且还可以送你很多阿斯加德的水果糖。怎么样？”

Astrid想了想，无可奈何的点了点头——总比空手回去被师父罚要好得多啊。

看着Astrid背过身去躺下睡觉，索尔暗自舒了一口气，拍了拍自己胸前装着的绿宝石。

18.

回去的路不远不近，花了他们三天的时间才到阿斯加德。

这几天范达尔和希芙很有默契的和他们保持着距离，Astrid甚至没发觉自己每天看见最多的只有一个索尔奥丁森。

某天在一个星球上休整时，Astrid等索尔锁好了洛基，和她背对背躺了下来。

她按了按自己砰砰跳的小心脏，小声道：“索尔，我想跟你说件事情。”

没有回应。

“索尔？你睡了？”

依然没有回应。

Astrid翻身坐起，戳了戳索尔的后背：“哪有刚躺下就睡着的！”

还是没有任何反应。

Astrid赌气躺下不再理他，心里不舒服的想着，索尔奥丁森真是个让人讨厌的坏男人。

而躺下之后就发现自己不能动弹也不会说话的索尔死死地瞪着绑在一旁的洛基，心里气愤的一遍遍大喊着他的名字：“洛基！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

“阿嚏”，洛基默默打了个喷嚏，仰头看着不怎么亮堂的月亮，一脸无辜的弯了弯嘴角。


	5. Chapter 5

19.

回到阿斯加德之后，Astrid被火速安排了房间，饮食起居都有人好生照顾，床头每天都会摆上不同口味的水果糖。

但是半个月就这样过去了，她每次提出见索尔奥丁森的要求都被人无视。

Astrid越来越坚信，那个傻大个就是想拿水果糖消磨她的意志，好霸占她的绿宝石！

于是她每天外出散步健身的时候都会在仙宫四处转悠，试图寻找索尔的房间。可仙宫实在太大了，Astrid每转过几个弯就会晕头转向，然后坐在原地等巡逻的侍卫送她回房间。

“可恶，索尔到底住在哪里啊？”Astrid绕过第四个转角的时候，突然听见了索尔的声音。

她眼前一亮，蹑手蹑脚的跑到一根大柱子后面躲着，探出头看了看，就见一个侍女模样的人站在一扇门前和谁说着什么，显然和她交谈的就是她找了半个月的索尔奥丁森。

“终于找到你了，拿我绿宝石的强盗！”Astrid等侍女离开，搓搓手踮着脚跑了过去，轻轻推了一把房门。

门没上锁，Astrid推开一条缝隙，挤了进去。

这是她第一次见到阿斯加德王子的房间，比她那间房大了不少。

水声从房间靠里面的地方传来，Astrid朝着声音的方向快步走去，边走边大声道：“索尔！我知道你在里面！你这个抢我宝石的家伙赶紧把绿宝石还给我！不然我就……”话没说完，Astrid一愣，转身就往门口跑去。

身后的索尔光着上身，正在拧着毛巾擦拭身体。

天天和师父待在一起的Astrid哪里见过不穿衣服的男人，吓得掉头就跑。

“Astrid！”索尔自然听见她的话，也发现她偷偷跑掉的想法，喊了她一声，几步就追到了她身后，伸手拉着她的肩膀把她拽了回来。

Astrid一回头就撞上眼前发达的胸肌，因为刚刚用湿毛巾擦拭过而覆着一层水雾，看起来亮亮的。Astrid突然好奇这样的肌肉戳一戳是什么手感。

但她很快就因为这个奇怪的想法而罕见的羞红了脸，努力把头仰了起来，好让自己只能看到索尔的脖子以上。

“男色害人，男色害人，非礼勿视，非礼勿视……”Astrid小声嘟囔。

索尔见她使劲仰着头的样子傻的可爱，笑着把手里的毛巾一扔，微弯下腰来凑近她的脸，蓝眼睛认真的盯着她的眼，问她：“Astrid，找我有事吗？”

“明，明知故问！”Astrid开始结巴，“宝石还我！”

“嗯……”索尔直起腰来做思索状，“暂时还不能还给你。”

“喂！说好了帮你找到洛基你就还我宝石的！你敢耍赖！”Astrid气得抬起手来想捶他，伸到半截才意识到他没穿衣服，于是只好悻悻的把拳头收了回来，抬眼努力的瞪着他。

“我们当时的约定好像不是这样的。”索尔顿了一顿，补充道，“当时的约定是，‘你把我丢了的东西找还给我，我就把你的还你’，这是原话。”

Astrid想了想，好像是这样没错。

“可是我已经把你弟弟找到了啊！他现在不就在阿斯加德地牢里嘛！”

“但是我还丢了另外一样东西，不如你也一并找还给我？”

Astrid嫌弃的瞟了索尔一眼，嘟囔着：“这人怎么这么爱丢东西，这什么粗心大意的神啊……”接着无奈的撇撇嘴，手一叉腰问道，“说吧，这次又丢什么了？”

索尔抬起手来指了指自己的左侧胸口。

Astrid的目光随着他的动作往下一移，立刻小脸涨红的仰头保持刚才的姿势：“你说就行了，别比比划划的！”

索尔无奈的笑了一声，低头吻上了仰着小脸的Astrid。

有什么东西在Astrid的脑子里轰的炸开，她愣愣的看着近在咫尺的蓝眼睛，脑子里不停的盘旋着一个巨大的问号。

所以索尔奥丁森这次到底丢了什么啊？！

这个问题一直到她被索尔扒光扔到床上，然后腰酸腿疼的从索尔的床上醒来，依然没有得到答案。

于是她趴在索尔胸前，抬手戳了戳他的脸：“所以你到底丢了什么东西啊？不着急去找，还有心思干这事儿！你要是不着急找就把绿宝石还给我，我着急！我师父都醒了再找不到我她会气死的！”

这些话索尔一个字也没听进去，看着Astrid不停张合的嘴，翻个身又把她压了下去……

Astrid再醒过来的时候，天已经黑了，她一个人趴在索尔的大床上，被子严严实实的裹到肩头。

门口传来走路的声音，Astrid费力的抬起眼皮，看见索尔正端着两杯酒和一盘子水果走向床边来。

她垂在床下的手指勾了勾：“索尔，你过来。”

见她半醒未醒的样子，索尔笑了笑，把盘子放在床头，蹲下身极其温柔的问：“怎么了？”

Astrid一把抓住他的小辫儿：“混蛋你说！你是不是想把我搞废了好私吞了我的绿宝石！！！”

20.

遥远的加塞林的废墟之城里，身穿潜行狩猎服的女人正坐在仓库的写字台后，双腿搭在桌面上，瞧着对面站在垃圾堆之中一脸惬意的黑发男人，掂了掂手中的刀：“你是故意让你哥哥把我徒弟拐走的吧？”

男人扁嘴：“我觉得他对Astrid挺好。”

“是挺好，”女人把刀子扔到桌面，“可我小徒弟走了，没人给我买酒做饭，没人给我收拾房间，没人给我接单做生意。你是不是应该考虑一下，为你哥哥的行为付出点儿小小的代价，接替Astrid的工作？”

“……他不是我亲哥哥，你知道吧。”

女人笑了出来，冲他伸出手：“绿宝石还我。”

男人挑眉。

“你以为我会相信索尔拿走了真的绿宝石？我又不是Astrid那个小傻子。”

男人笑了笑，手指一挥，一颗发着光的绿宝石凭空出现在他指尖。、

“用个假的绿宝石就把我的宝贝徒弟骗走了，你们阿斯加德的男人果然都是坏人。”

“我不是阿斯加德人。”

女人无所谓的耸了耸肩：“你在那么多星球留下踪迹和分身，让我小徒弟带着个假人回阿斯加德，看来是真的不打算回去了。说吧，接下来想去哪儿？”

男人垂眸片刻，抬起绿色的眼睛看她：“你很久以前说过，直到我成为王，才能成为你神族猎人的猎杀目标。”

“嗯哼？”

“阿斯加德的王位我失手了。中庭的怎么样？”

女人眯起眼睛观察着他的表情。她知道他一贯擅长伪装真实的情绪和想法，她能看破他的小把戏，却一时间无法分辨这句话的真伪：“我早就不是神族猎人了。”

男人微笑：“而我仍是洛基。”

女人听罢，过了片刻，无奈的笑了笑。

目送他走后，女人沉默了半晌，拿过半瓶酒来喝了几口，在幽暗的仓库里笑出了声。

“去中庭，也不知道会搞出什么事情来，不过这个想法，倒是有趣。”


	6. 番外：今天也是被索尔·奥丁森骗到床上去的赏金猎人

Astrid已经在阿斯加德住了小半年了。她每天都会去找索尔奥丁森讨要自己的宝石，可每次都是累到半死的从他床上醒来，然后就忘了要宝石的事情。

于是这样的情况持续了一个月后，Astrid放弃了从这个坏男人手里要回宝石的想法。

她在阿斯加德建了一间小房子，成为了一名挂牌的赏金猎人。

当然，主要是帮阿斯加德人找一找他们走丢的猫猫狗狗。

最近一段时间，也不知是阿斯加德治安变好了，还是阿斯加德人不再粗心大意的丢东西了，来找Astrid的客户越来越少，她只好每天闲在家里，一遍一遍的数糖罐子里的水果糖来消磨时间。

当然了，那个讨厌的索尔奥丁森还是会经常出现在她家门口。

“Astrid！我的锤子找不到了！”

“你张开手就找到了。”

……

“Astrid！我的披风不见了！”

“在你肩上！”

“这次真不在！”

“那就在你床底下！”

……

“Astrid！我的……”

索尔隔三差五的就会到Astrid的小屋外砸门，声称自己丢了这个丢了那个。Astrid渐渐的长了点儿心眼儿，知道这家伙套路太多，所以从来不上他的当，甚至连房门都不给他开，两个人就隔着不怎么厚的木头门板喊来喊去，于是住在附近的邻居每天都能听到他们的王子和小姑娘“打情骂俏”。

今天，索尔又按照惯例砸响了Astrid的房门。

“Astrid！我的戒指不见了！”

缩在床上的Astrid听着木门发出的咚咚咚咚的声音，心疼的想，再这么砸下去，过不了几天又得换个新门了吧？

她把遮着脑袋的被子掀开，看了看墙角摆着的四五张破碎的门板，无奈的冲他喊：“别敲了！在你床底下！自己找！”

“这次真的不在！我保证！我看过床底下了！”

“……”

Astrid不信。

明明每次他声称找不到的东西，最后都会在他床下找到。

套路都不会换一换，真当她傻？

“肯定在你床底下，你趴地上好好找找就有了！”

索尔不死心的继续敲门：“真的不在，求你了Astrid！我送你十罐水果糖！带蜂蜜！”

Astrid瞬间拉开了房门，红扑扑的小脸上表情极其严肃且壮烈。

“十五罐。”

“成交！”

“带路。”

眼见索尔又要把自己往他房间领，Astrid的脚步慢了下来，试探着问：“你最后一次看见戒指是在哪里？”

索尔认真答道：“卧室床上。”

Astrid站住脚，抬头看他：“我怎么觉得你又在套路我？”

索尔竖起三根手指：“是真的。”

Astrid不太信。

但是作为一个有职业操守的赏金猎人，她还是看在十五罐水果糖的份上跟他去了他的卧室。

刚一走进去，身后的索尔就锁上了房门。

Astrid顿觉不妙。

“索尔，你锁门干什么？”

“喂！我在认真工作，你不要打扰我！”

“我不渴，你休想骗我喝酒！我不会再上这个当了！”

“我可以踩椅子不需要你抱我起来！”

“你不要动手动脚喂！索尔奥丁森！！！”

……

Astrid醒过来的时候，狠狠地瞪了一眼身边的男人，下床穿衣服，才发现自己的裙子都被他撕破了。

这男人今天疯了是不是！搞坏了她还不够，还要撕她的衣服！

于是她又气哼哼的瞪了他一眼，走到他的衣柜前，想找一件他的衣服暂时穿上。

拉开衣柜的一瞬间，一枚绿莹莹的宝石戒指掉在了地上。

“这是……”Astrid把宝石拿起来，转身看向索尔，“解释。”

“Astrid不愧是全阿斯加德最厉害的赏金猎人，我丢的戒指就是这个！”

索尔说着，衣服也没穿就从床上翻身下来，走到Astrid面前拿过戒指，顺势戴在了她的手上。

Astrid疑惑的看了看一脸认真的索尔，低头仔细看向那枚戒指……

“喂！这是我师父的绿宝石！你个混蛋你竟然拿我师父的宝石打戒指！！！”

门外路过的弗丽嘉和侍女们听着房里的动静，低下头忍着笑意走了过去。


End file.
